


Lewdyverse

by Windcee25



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Femmes with Spikes (Transformers), Large Breasts, Multi, Muscles, Past Relationship(s), Robot Sex, Spike Modifications (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Torture, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windcee25/pseuds/Windcee25
Summary: When Windblade travels to Earth to find the Ark and the All Spark, she discovers Bumblebee and together they search for the Ark and All Spark. But along the way, they'll encounter very lewd situations (mostly for Windblade).
Relationships: Arcee/Bumblebee, Arcee/Grimlock, Arcee/Windblade (Transformers), Arcee/Windblade/Grimlock, Bumblebee/Windblade (Transformers), Chromia/Windblade, Grimlock/Windblade (Transformers), Slipstream/Windblade
Kudos: 24





	1. Friends to Lovers (Bumblebee/Windblade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Windblade and Bumblebee search through his memories to find where the Ark and Optimus might be. While they were searching, they discover who they were before the war.

On their stolen Decepticon Scout ship, Windblade was with Bumblebee in his mind, discovering new memories after his amnesia. They stole the ship from Thundercracker and Nova Storm after they encountered them in the desert. After that, they landed in an open field near a radio station so they can be in a safe place to search for new memories. They were looking through his memories until Bumblebee saw one memory. “How about that one Windblade?” Bumblebee said, pointing at a memory with them together at Macadams. Windblade looked at the memory. “Sure, why not.” Bumblebee then thought about the memory and they entered the memory.

Bumblebee was with Windblade at Macadam’s Oil Bar, drinking energon together. One TV was on, showing Bumblebee at the cube game where Starscream tried to cheat by hacking the cube. They were laughing at the sight of it until Windblade hugged him close, making him blush. Then he hugged her close as well. They liked how their friendship was going. The memory ended there, them hugging together close together.

“That was a nice day wasn’t it Windblade?” Bumblebee said before looking at Windblade. “It was a nice day Bumblebee.” Windblade looked at the other memories and saw another one. “Check this memory ‘Bee,” Windblade said, pointing at a memory of them sitting on a bench. Bumblebee then thought of it and they entered that memory.

Bumblebee and Windblade walked along a path outside of Iacon City. They were the only ones walking the trail and that was okay for them. They reached the end of the trail, which ended in a big clear area with a few benches near an edge of a cliff. This was a great place to relax and look at the skyline of Iacon city. They sat down and they enjoyed the view. Bumblebee held onto Windblade’s arm as they looked at the skyline. He was scared at the big height, but Windblade was still there right next to him. They didn’t talk for a while before Bumblebee broke the silence. “Uh, Windblade? Can I tell you something?” Windblade looked at him. “Uh sure, ‘Bee.” Bumblebee paused for a second, not knowing what to do next. But he built up some confidence and got out a small box. Windblade gasped as he opened the box to show a beautiful ring. “Windblade? Would you be my…” Before he completed his sentence, Windblade grabbed his head and kissed him, making Bumblebee blush. She kissed him for a short time before she broke the kiss and said, “I would love to ‘Bee”. Then they went back to kissing and the memory ended with that. 

“I didn’t know we became Conjux together. That was surprising, I mean both learning that memory and you kissing me.” Bumblebee said, blushing. “Well, now you know.” Windblade looked around and one caught her attention, one with her on a berth. “Hmmm, that’s funny. Wonder what this memory is.” She said, looking and pointing at it. “Let’s go see!” Bumblebee said. As he started to think about the memory, Windblade realized what that memory was about. “Uh ‘Bee, I don’t think…” But it was too late, Bumblebee entered the memory.

Bumblebee was walking back to his home, tired from a long day of work. He wanted to go back home to Windblade and relax in the berth together. He unlocked the door and entered his home. As he entered his home, the whole home was completely dark except for a path of candles, lighting up the home a bit and leading up to the berthroom. He followed it to the berthroom door and he lightly knocked on it. “Windblade?” Bumblebee responded. “The door is open babe.” She responded. When he entered, he saw the berth surrounded by candles, lighting up the room. And on the berth, Windblade laid there, in her most beautiful armor. Her armor was buffed that it shined by the candlelight and her face had makeup, with her face white as snow and her Cityspeaker facemarks shined like her armor. “I’ve missed you, babe. I was so lonely all day. All I want now is just you and your hard spike.” She approaches him slowly as she removed her armor, revealing more of herself. Her breastplates came off first, revealing her big breasts, her nipples glowed blue and her breasts were black as night. Then came her crotch plates, revealing her leaking valve and her harden spike. Her spike was magnificent, red and silver striped with her seams glowing blue. She approached him and then hugged him close, her spike pressing against his side. This made him blush and aroused him. “Come on ‘Bee, I’m waiting for ya.” She goes back to the berth and crawls onto it on her arms and legs. Then she spreads her valve lips, making her valve drip more fluids. Bumblebee then removed his crotch plate, revealing his harden spike, black and yellow striped with seams glowing just like hers. He got onto the berth with her and began eating her out, licking and sucking on her valve as Windblade moaned for him. Bumblebee then inserted a few digits into her valve, stretching her valve a bit and making her moan a bit more. “Come on babe, frag me!” Bumblebee got ready, lining up his spike with her valve. He hesitated for a moment, not knowing if he wanted to do it. “Frag me ‘Bee! FRAG ME!” Windblade moaned. Bumblebee then thrust in, slamming his spike deep into her valve and making her moan very loudly. Bumblebee started fragging her, thrusting in and out of her valve, stretching her more and going deeper and deeper with each thrust. Windblade was a moaning mess, trying to get support by holding onto the berth and hugging a pillow while Bumblebee was thrusting like crazy into her valve, making her spike harder and much more hornier. Minutes later, Bumblebee was getting close, his spike was pulsing, wanting to release his load. Windblade was getting close as well, her spike was pulsing as well. “‘Bee, I… want you… in me.” She said, trying to speak as she was pounded into submission. “I’m so close Windblade! I’m gonna…” Then Bumblebee and Windblade moaned as the memory ended with them on the berth. 

Bumblebee was embarrassed by the memory and Windblade responded. “I’m sorry you had to see that.” “That’s fine Windblade, at least we learned something new.” Bumblebee said. “You want to… um… frag?” “Oh ‘Bee!” Windblade said. They both laughed and she finally agreed.


	2. Opposite Attract (Windblade x Slipstream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Windblade was captured by Slipstream and her squad. After a failed attempt to find where the Ark and Optimus are by looking at Windblade's memories, Slipstream decided to search for it herself only to find herself inside of Windblade, sexually that is.

After she entered the base with Bumblebee and was ambushed by the Decepticon Seekers, Windblade was captured by Slipstream and her squad. She was interrogated for the location of the Ark and Optimus Prime and her memories were searched through to find them, but they didn’t find anything. Slipstream was furious when she didn’t have the data they needed, more so with Thundercracker telling Windblade the truth. 

Slipstream needed to relax and be lonely for a bit with Windblade. So she ordered her comrades to exit the holding cell where Windblade was, leaving her and Slipstream alone inside. Slipstream was frustrated with Windblade’s stubbornness s she decided to look at her memories for a bit. As she was skimming through her memories, one memory caught her eye. It was Windblade, laying on a berth and jerking off, rubbing her spike and fingering her valve. This aroused Slipstream and she got out her spike out to jerk off at. Her spike was a little bigger than Windblade’s, but was modified to be a barbed spike, making pullbacks in the valve more pleasurable for the giver and receiver. She started to jerk off like Windblade in the memory, stroking it hard and fast. She started to moan as she got closer to her climax and started to drip pre, Windblade doing the same in the memory. When she cummed, she moaned loudly and came all over the screen. This woke up Windblade, held down on a table where they scanned her memories. The screen blacked out as she woke up.

“What the pit are you doing!?” Windblade said, look at her with the screen covered in seed and her spike in her hand. Slipstream looked at her and then grinned. “I wanted to do something with you.” She stood up and locked the door before going to Windblade. Her spike was still erect as she walked to her. “I want you to suck this.” She pressed her spike against her mouth but she tilted her head away and blushed a bit. “I don’t want to.” She said shyly. Slipstream grabbed her head and turned it towards her. “I want to do the things we used to do before this war and before you got together with that Autobot.” She kissed her cheek, leaving a purple kiss mark on her white face. Windblade blushed at the kiss. She remembered the time where she and Slipstream had fun together, fragging each other on the berth, pounding their holes until they felt satisfied. The thought aroused her so much that her panels retracted and her spike sprang out with her valve leaking fluids. “Okay Slipstream, one time only.” 

Slipstream got on top of Windblade, making a 69 position with Windblade sucking her spike while Slipstream licked and sucked hers. They both sucked each other’s spike, remembering how it tasted before. They continued to suck as they moaned with spikes in their mouth. After a few minutes, they we’re getting close, Windblade and Slipstream getting closer to their overloads. Slipstream overloaded first before Windblade did, squirting warm cum into each of their mouths. Slipstream sucked up every last drop of Windblade’s cum as she overloaded. Windblade however couldn’t handle the amount and cum poured out of her mouth. When Slipstream removes her spike from her mouth, Windblade coughed up the last bits of cum. “How was it Windy?” Slipstream asked. “O-okay.” Windblade said, still having cum in her mouth. “Want to do some valve fun?” Windblade grinned at the idea. Slipstream got on top of Windblade again, starting to line up her spike with her leaking valve. She then slowly penetrated her valve, stretching her insides to fit her spike size. Windblade remembered how her spike felt inside, filling that feeling that was in her and warming up her inside. Slipstream started to thrust into her slowly, wanting her to savor every thrust in her. The pullbacks was Windblade’s favorite during thrusting. They felt so amazing, creating so much pleasure for her and for Slipstream. Windblade squirted a few times, coating Slipstream’s face in white cum. She liked Windblade under her, squirming and moaning as she gets fragged by her beautiful spike. Minutes later, Slipstream was getting close to her overload again, her spike pulsing with energy. Windblade knew she was very close to her overload. So she braced for impact. Slipstream came in her, her spike squirting like a hose and filling Windblade’s valve with cum. Windblade moaned loudly as she was filled by her. This was too much for Windblade and she released a shockwave, forcing Slipstream out of her and slamming her against a wall. When she hit the wall, she fell unconscious. 

When she woke up, Slipstream was on the table, tied down with the shackles used for Windblade. She looked around and her spike was there, erect and throbbing. Then she saw a sword touching the tip of her spike. The sword was being held by a jet in her robot form. Slipstream looked at the jet, but didn’t recognize it at first. But when her vision cleared, she knew who it was. “It’s mine turn now Decepticunt.” Windblade said slowly, her spike was also erect, throbbing for some valve action.


	3. Old Relations Part 1 (Windblade x Arcee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Windblade, Bumblebee, and Grimlock find the Ark and rescue the crew, they meet their old friends from Cyberton. Some of those friends had relations with Windblade or Bumblebee before they got together and married.

After she found the Ark and Optimus with the help of Grimlock and Bumblebee, they were glad that they were safe. On the Ark, they were making plans of preventing the Decepticons from destroying the Earth to find the Allspark. Optimus was talking to most of the team about the plans, talking about strategies and tactics. The others were somewhere else on the Ark, doing repairs or restocking on supplies. Two of those members were in one of the jail cells, but for a different reason.

Arcee and Windblade were inside that cell, removing their armor and revealing their nude selves to each other. “Are you sure Windblade? I don’t want to get in trouble with ‘Bee.” Arcee said. Windblade laughed a bit. “It’s okay ‘Cee, I’ve told Bumblebee about the relationship I had with Slipstream and he’s okay if I had sex with you, with the promise of you having sex with him.” Arcee blushed about that. She hadn’t been together with Bumblebee since he met Windblade and married her. He was a funny bot, sometimes getting in trouble or being that happy and energetic bot everyone knew. Arcee remembered the times they used to be together, wanting him to be with her. The thoughts became lewder, Arcee thinking about ‘Bee teasing her and then fragging her with his big spike, stretching her wet valve so much. She felt that his spike was amazing, pleasuring her like none before. He was getting close to his climax, his spike swelling a bit. Arcee wanted him to cum inside her, wanting to be filled. Before he came in her though, it was interrupted by Windblade, touching her shoulder. “You ready Arcee? You’re leaking a lot.” Arcee looks down and sees her legs, covered in transfluid. “Want to frag me or I frag you?” Arcee said. “You can frag, I want to see how good you are. Also, I’ll save your valve for you for ‘Bee later.” Arcee grinned as her spike got harder and became erect, throbbing for some valve action.

Windblade laid down on the floor, spreading her legs for Arcee, showing off her eager wet cunt and erect spike to her. Arcee started off with her spike, licking its length and then sucking it. She liked how her spike felt in her mouth and how it tasted. While she sucked on her throbbing spike, Windblade dripped pre from her tip and Arcee swallowed it down her throat. She sometimes squirted into her mouth as well and she swallowed it down too. Minutes later, she stopped sucking and started to stroke her spike instead. “Want your valve now Windblade?” Windblade’s valve dripped fluids from her lips and she was so horny. “Yes please,” Windblade said. Arcee started to tease her valve, licking her valve lips and eating her out. Windblade squirmed and moaned as her valve was tortured by Arcee’s tongue and mouth. Her valve started to leak more fluids, soaking her legs and making a mess on the floor. Arcee licked most of those fluids, tasting a sweet flavor in her valve fluids. Arcee then attacked her anterior node by rubbing it a bit and pressing it. This caused Windblade to moan loudly and squirt cum from her valve onto Arcee’s face, covering it in warm fluids. Windblade was so fragging horny and wanted her spike in her. “Arcee, I want you in me! Please!” Windblade begged. “With pleasure.” Arcee grinned and got on top of her, her spike still erect and was right at her valve. She started off by rubbing her spike on her valve, her length rubbing up and down against her valve. “Please! FRAG ME!” Windblade said to Arcee, so eager to be fragged by her spike. She got her wish, Arcee ramming her spike into her wet, eager valve. Windblade moaned loudly as she penetrated her deeply in her valve, stretching her and penetrating her so deeply. Arcee started to thrust into her, slowly getting used to Windblade’s valve since she had never used her spike before. Her spike was longer and thicker Windblade’s, but Windblade didn’t seem to mind the size. She just wanted to frag all day long with someone. Arcee then picked up the pace, fragging her faster and harder, going into her deeper and deeper. Windblade loved how her spike was hitting every node in her valve, sending the signals of pleasure to her. She moaned more as her spike was being rubbed down by Arcee’s hand. They were getting closer to their climax, Arcee’s spike was throbbing in her valve and Windblade’s valve started to clench on her spike. “Arcee, cum in me,” Windblade said. Arcee responded, hugging Windblade close as she thrust into her very deep and cumming into her, filling her valve with warm cum. This caused Windblade to moan and her spike to spray cum all over them, soaking them in warm, sticky fluids. A minute later, Arcee pulled out and decided to squirt the remaining cum she had all over Windblade. Windblade was now exhausted from that amazing frag and was resting in a pool of cum and fluids. Arcee meanwhile started to clean up, wiping off the fluids of her frame and putting on her armor again. “I’ll leave you here for a bit. Just don’t get caught by anyone okay?” Then she left her to rest in the cell as she went off to other parts of the Ark.

Several minutes later, Bumblebee was getting Energon for himself, feeling a bit hungry/thirsty after a long day. As he was walking through a hallway, he crossed a passing hallway where he was knocked out suddenly. When he woke up, he realized he was outside of the Ark and was in a forest. “Hello ‘Bee. Long time no see.” Said a voice. He looked around and saw Arcee, her panels were retracted to show her big breasts to him. “We’re going to have so much fun together.”

To Be Continued...


	4. Old Relatons 2

Bumblebee blushed as Arcee was top nude, her breasts shined in the sunlight and her nipples pulsed blued as Energon flowed within her. Arcee approached Bee and then went onto her fours, crawling up to his crotch. Arcee licked his panel and rubbed it a bit, feeling the heat coming from his rod, wanting to be free. “Come on Bee’, I know you just want to drag me like the good old times.” Arcee gave it another lick before Bumblebee opened his panel, his spike sprang out and surprised her.

Bumblebee was fully pressurized, his spike pulsing with lust and his tip was leaking some pre. “You’re so horny as always Bee’.” Arcee licked his tip, sucking off the pre coming out of his spike. Bumblebee said nothing but a moan, moaning loudly as his rod was being licked. Arcee started to rub his spike slowly, rubbing from base to tip in slow movements while sucking/licking his tip. Bumblebee continued to moan as Arcee started to pump his spike more, going faster and harder with her strokes. Arcee felt his spike pulse as she pumped, feeling his overload coming closer and closer. Arcee rubbed his tip a few times before placing his rod between her tits and rubbing his spike between them. Bumblebee was almost there, his spike pulsing more and more, almost to the overload. Before he came, Arcee rubbed his spike by her breasts with one going up while the other went down and sucked on his tip at the same time. He then released his load, squirting a few times into her mouth and then all over her faceplates and breasts after Arcee stopped sucking and removed his spike from her mouth. 

_ Bumblebee didn’t have sex with Arcee for a long time since Windblade married him. The only time was when he and Arcee had a one-night stand; it started after a few drinks at Macadams and Arcee was next to him at the bar. Arcee was a warrior who fought during the war but sometimes made some money doing dishes at the bar or nearby cafe. She was really sweet and kind, but also dominant and aggressive if you got onto her bad side, but for Bumblebee, she was very kind to him. He was shy to her at first but he soon got to use to Arcee being close to him. Then Arcee invited him to her home for a one-night stand; he declined at first but persuaded him to come over. It was fantastic, and he felt a bit more confident about being near femmes. _

Arcee giggled as her armor was covered in his transfluid. “Naughty little Bee’, you got my armored covered in you. You need to be taught a lesson.” Arcee removed her valve panel to reveal her valve to him, slightly wet and dripping fluids. This made Bee’ aroused again and his spike was still erect and still pulsing. Arcee got on his spike, sitting her valve on the top of his spike. She started to grind on his spike, making Bee’ drip more pre and his spike covered in her fluids. He moaned more as she continued to grind in him, getting him more aroused by her. She moved again and they made a 69 position and she started to stroke and suck his spike as Bumblebee started to lick her valve and teased her anterior node with his tongue. They both moaned as they teased each other, Arcee sucking fast on his spike while Bumblebee licked and teased her valve and anterior node. He was enjoying that position but upset when she moved again but was aroused again when she grabbed his spike and then aligned it with her valve. “Ready little Bee’?” She asked. He nodded while his spike pulsed and throbbed for her valve. Arcee lowered down onto his spike as it slid into her folds, his rod penetrating her to the opening of her sparkling chamber. Arcee then started to ride him, going up and down his spike while the tip sometimes touched her entrance to the sparkling chamber. Bumblebee was getting really close to his overload after the previous overloads making him more sensitive to cumming. Not long from cumming, Bumblebee came when Arcee rammed herself down onto his spike, penetrating her sparkling chamber and he started to fill it with his transfluid. They both moaned as the felt the transfluid inside their bodies, traveling from one to the other. The transfluid filled her whole valve and made a slight bulge due to the filling and some spilled out of her, spilling onto him and the ground as well.

After she felt Bumblebee stop cumming in her, she stood up, letting her valve drip transfluids, and his spike fall unpressurized. She giggled at how tired he was from the many overloads he gave to her. “Wasn’t that good or what?” Arcee asked him. “Y-yeah, it was kinda okay. I wonder what’s Windblade doing now.” He said. “Hmm, I’m not sure. I just left her in the cell covered in my fluids.”

  
  


**Meanwhile in the Ark in the same cell Arcee and Windblade had interfaced…**

“Oh Primus! FRAG!” Chromia said as she rode Windblade’s spike, penetrating deeply into Chromia’s valve. They were both moaning loudly as the interfaced, Chromia was petting pounded into submission while her spike sometimes squirted transfluid all over Windblade’s face. She also squirted transfluid, filling Chromia’s valve with her seed. Chromia got off of Windblade when she was done overloading, leaving her valve stuffed with transfluid. “Ready for me Windblade?” Chromia said as her spike pressurized in her hands. Then she laid back on her back and showed her pussy to her, all wet and her lips moist for her spike. “It’s calling for you,” Chromia said as it pulsed and dripped out fluids. 

Windblade got on top of Chromia as her spike pushed against her plush opening. “I’m gonna frag you so good.” She said as her red and black spike penetrated her blue valve, squeezing around her spike and stretching to fit her girth. She started thrusting into her, pounding her roughly as she kissed her a lot on the lips. Windblade’s spike penetrated her deeply as Chromia’s was dripping pre, sometimes squirting a bit of transfluid from all the arousal from her spike. As she thrust harder and faster, she held onto her breasts, squeezing her big tits with her hands.

_ They also had a one-night-stand before she married Bumblebee. They met at the same bar but they were partners before the war, Chromia working as Windblade’s bodyguard as she worked as a Cityspeaker for the titans. Their relationship grew over the years since they became partners and she was the one to ask her for a good time. Windblade agreed and they had a good time. They couldn’t decide who will do the honors but Chromia took the lead and Chromia topped Windblade first and then the other way around the next round. In the end, Chromia was surprised by her stamina, still energetic to do some more. But Wildblade allowed her to rest and gave her her berth since they did it at her place and she giggles by her comment because she always had that energy because of cityspeaking; that takes lots of energy and stamina to communicate to ancient transformers. Windblade carried her to her berth and laid her down, whipping off the transfluid off of their frames and getting a blanket for her. Windblade then took off, leaving Chromia in her berth and heading off to work again. _

Windblade was getting close to her overload, her spike pulsing and throbbing inside Chromia’s valve as it squeezed around it. Chromia was moaning louder and louder as she thrust harder and faster into her, making them trade paint as their crotches pounded into each other so hard with each thrust. “Fill me Windblade! Fill me up!” Chromia moaned as Windblade’s spike was imminent to overloading. With one final thrust, Windblade came, her transfluid filling her tanks up; Chromia moaned as her transfluid fill her, her stomach bulging a bit by her transfluid overfilling her tanks. A few minutes later, Windblade squirted her last streams of transfluid into her and pulled out of Chromia, leaving her a bit bloated by her filled tanks. “Well, that was fun wasn’t it?” she said as she wiped off all the fluids pff her frame and put back her armor on as Chromia laid there on the ground. “Maybe we’ll have another good time; maybe some pleasuring of your spike next time,” she said, flicking her unpressurized and leaking spike. “Are you girls done? I want some cuddling with my Conjux.” Bumblebee said, peeking around the side of the cell. Windblade stepped out of the cell and walked out with Bumblebee, leaving Chromia resting on the ground as her valve spilled Windblade’s transfluid because of her overfilled tanks.


	5. The Strong and the Sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of exercising his muscles so he could beat down Decepticons, Grimlock would be working on something else when two femmes entered the Gym, giving him "lessons".

**Inside the Ark in the gym…**

Grimlock was working out at the gym, lifting weights on the bench press, and grunting with every lift. “300...301...302...303…304...” He said to himself, still lifting the weights as sweat came off his head and body. He was the only bot at the gym at that time, but as he counted passed 350, Windblade and Arcee came in walking. They saw him and they approached him, standing at each side of him as he continued to lift. They watched as he exercised on the bench press and continued to sweat by the pressure he’s feeling. “Hey there Grim, how’s it going?” Arcee asked. “You’ve been exercising a lot lately,” Windblade added. “I’ve been trying to keep my frame fit and muscular so I can beat Decepticons into a heap of scrap iron.” He said, trying to lift as he talked to the femmes. Arcee and Windblade looked at each other for a moment before putting their eyes on Grimlock again. “How about you relieve some of that stress by having some ‘motivation’ by us?” Arcee said. 

The femmes removed their tops, unclasping their breastplates and revealing their big breasts to him. Grimlock tilted his head up, looking at the femmes and seeing their nude chests. He slowed down his lifting as he saw their breasts, getting aroused by them as his spike started to pressurize until it pressed against his panel. Arcee went to his crotch, putting her hands on his panel while Windblade grabbed his weights and put it aside and standing above his head before removing her panel, showing off her valve to him and letting some of her fluids drip onto his face. “Come on Grim, open up for us. We’ll give you a nice cooldown.” He answered by opening his panel, his big spike popping out from the tight space, coming out semi-pressurized. Arcee was surprised by his spike popping out of his panel but started stroking it, making it pressurize to its fullest. Windblade meanwhile sat on Grim’s face, putting her valve at his mouth. He knew what she wanted and he started to lick at her opening, lapping at her valve lips and anterior node. Arcee then used her breasts to stroke his massive barbed spike, making Grimlock moan in pleasure. He didn’t have a good release since he woke up after being undug from the ground by Windblade, Bumblebee, and Teletraan-X. Windblade also moaned because of Grimlock licking her valve a lot and sucking up her fluids so much. She squirted a few times, causing her fluids to squirt into his mouth. Arcee poured some oil onto her tits, making her breasts shine and his spike lubed up with the oil. Grimlock continued to moan, his spike pulsing and throbbing between Arcee’s breasts. Arcee licked his tip as she rubbed his spike between her breasts, making it throb with pleasure. She rubbed his spike faster with her oily tits, making him come closer to his overload. Before long he came all over Arcee, spraying his transfluid over her face and breasts. Windblade meanwhile squirted one more time before standing up and going over to Arcee, going to his crotch. 

Windblade helped her get his transfluid off, licking her breasts and sometimes sucked on her nipple to tease her a bit, making Arcee moan a bit. Arcee got a rag and wiped the transfluid off her face before both femmes went to his crotch with Grimlock’s massive spike still pressurized. He tried to get up, but the femmes stopped him. “Your cool down ain’t over yet.” They continued to tease his crotch, Windblade grabbing onto his spike while Arcee went for his balls, big and filled with warm transfluid, ready to be emptied. Arcee started to suck on his big soft balls while Windblade licked his long spike, licking the length and smelling his musk coming off his spike. Grimlock’s spike continued to throb as they teased and tasted his privates, getting closer to his overload as it throbbed more and more. Before he came, Arcee grabbed his spike tightly, preventing him from overloading. He grunted and tried to free himself but was stopped by Windblade sitting on top of him on his chest. “You got to work of it Grim. Give me ten and I’ll let you do your stuff.” Arcee said, giggling a bit by Grimlock, squirming under Windblade. He grabbed the weights and started to lift, struggling from the pressure he’s feeling from the transfluid filling his balls, making them swell bigger than normal. But he continued to lift and on the tenth rep, he placed the weights down on the bench. “Here you go, big boy.” Arcee lets go of his spike, but puts his tip in her mouth, drinking his transfluid as it sprayed out of the tip of his spike. A minute later, Grimlock’s spike finally depressurized, becoming limp and some transfluid dripped from his tip. Windblade got off of him and the two femmes looked at the Dinobot, exhausted and laid there on the bench, his spike still out as he tried to catch his breath. 

Arcee and Windblade cleaned up in the Gym, wiping their armor off of fluids and cleaning off some of the equipment that was also covered in fluids. They also cleaned Grimlock’s spike, cleaning it of fluids and spraying some air freshener so his cock would smell better next time they interfaced. “He was strong in muscles but weak with his stamina,” Windblade said, chuckling a bit. “Yeah, he should work on that next time he works out,” Arcee said, chuckling as well. The two femmes walked out of the Gym, leaving Grimlock nude in there and Windblade gripping Arcee’s aft, making Arcee grin. “Still up for some aren’t you?” Arcee said. 


End file.
